Stuart Alan Jones
Stuart Alan Jones is a fictional character from the Channel 4 drama series Queer as Folk, portrayed by Aidan Gillen. Working at an advertising agency in Manchester, Stuart spent a significant portion of his time in pubs or the night club Babylon on Canal Street. Enthusiastic at sex and once said he wants to "die shagging." Early Life Stuart comes from an Irish middle-class family. He moved to Manchester with his family when he was a teenager. Personality Stuart had an unstable childhood. During his high school years, Stuart would escape the abuse in his home by staying with his best friend, Vince Tyler, whose mother, Hazel, ultimately began treating Stuart like another son. Though Stuart is open about his sexuality to Vince and Hazel and is highly sexually active during his teenage years, Stuart only comes out to his parents when he is well into adulthood. Stuart feels he does not owe anything to his parents and chose not to disclose his sexuality to them for so long because he has little to no relationship with them. However, he ultimately tells his parents after his nephew, son of his sister Marie, blackmails him. Stuart's biggest fear is to lose his youth and beauty. His best friend, Vince, often reassures him that he will "always be young, and always be beautiful." Despite Stuart's seemingly uncaring and amoral nature, he is shown as loving his friends and will often make great sacrifices for them, even though he won't admit it. Although he is not a gay activist, Stuart always acts aggressively toward homophobes. Physical Appearance Stuart is a man on his Last twenties, with curly black hair, blue eyes, and a wisp of beard to harden his facial features. He often wears jewelry such as bracelets and silver rings, always wearing designer suits and trendy clothes. In Queer As Folk TBA Relationships Stuart pursues one-night stands and didn't show any apparent interest in finding a regular partner throughout the show. Vince Tyler Stuart and Vince have been good friends since they were 14, and Vince seems to be the only friend he trusts. When they helped clean up the porno stash of Vince's friend, Phil, Stuart planned to give Vince a set of spare keys of his flat and hoped Vince would do the same for him if anything happened. Nathan Malonhey TBA Gallery Tumblr nb0d13dyRF1qiacx3o1 500.jpg Queer-as-folk.jpg 3ffc8ff0324d7858df0d84fef47ac801.jpg 18653648.jpg Tumblr lma821MGPC1qa8xyfo1 500.gif Tumblr m025e0Fw4a1qiacx3o2 r5 1280.jpg Tumblr inline n93ji4UH751qlt719.gif Tumblr inline mte100bpQ71qatphw.png Group-shot-walking-on-bridge.jpg Tumblr nfihjyqufy1r8iev2o1 500.png 42189332e9ec76e807fec8ecb4eee5bf.jpg Nathan-stuart-vincephotoshootofficialeseason1.jpg Tumblr n2ubzgPsxJ1qiacx3o1 r1 400.jpg Tumblr n2ubzgPsxJ1qiacx3o4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2ubzgPsxJ1qiacx3o6 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n80b52GqVD1s3vfuto1 540.jpg Tumblr mscnjyllwp1rsw8aho1 540.jpg Memorable Quotes :Stuart Alan Jones: I’m queer, I’m gay, I’m homosexual. I’m a poof, poofter, ponce. I’m a bumboy, baddy boy, backside artist, bugger. I’m bent. I am that arse bandit. I lift those shirts. I’m a faggot arse, fudge packing, shit stabbing uphill gardener. I dine at the downstairs restaurant, I dance at the other end of the ballroom. I’m Moses in the parting of the red cheeks, I fuck and I’m fucked I suck and I’m sucked I rim them and wank them and every single man’s had the fucking time of his life. And I’m not a pervert. :--in Queer As Folk ---- Trivia * Stuart ranked at #48 in the AfterElton.com's 2010 poll, Top 50 Gay Characters of All Time. Gillen was nominated for Best Actor at the 1999 BAFTA TV Award for the role. * In the American remake Queer As Folk (USA) Stuart is replaced by Brian Kinney (portrayed by Gale Harold), with whom he shares some characteristics. Category:Characters Category:Queer As Folk Category:Queer As Folk Character